sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 23rd Episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover Plot After finding a Blue Female Piraka, while searching for any Chaos Emeralds with no luck whatsoever, Jackson Piraka begins to recognise her & he is fortunate enough that he found the Blue Female Piraka that goes by the name of "River Piraka". Jackson Piraka explained that like himself & Rico, River used to be a Toa until she was mutated & somehow Jackson & River begin to experience true feelings of friendship when they have been reunited, much to the delight of their friends. But Jackson will soon realise that he has to defend her life sooner than he thinks to protect her. Robotic Hearts (In a Large Open Fields) (We can see Jackson Piraka, Rico Rahkshi & the Crossovers are seen searching for any of the remaining 2 Chaos Emeralds during their spare time.) Jackson Piraka: Find anything yet? Pinkie Pie: (is under a big boulder with Patrick, pushing it up) Nope, we're still looking the best we can. (both she & Patrick felt the boulder crush underneath them, surprisingly with no pain) Slightly the best we can. Patrick: (from underneath) We're ok. Reidak: (helps push the boulder off of the two) You two should be more careful, you could've been crushed. Patrick: Nah, it feels like my home. Jackson Piraka: Anyone else? Eddy: There's gotta be some emeralds around here, if they are shiny, we found them & we're gonna be rich! Swimming in moolah, rolling in hay! Twilight Sparkle: (using her magic to scan for any magical sightings from the chaos emeralds) We'll see what we can find. Jawg & Glurt: (sniffing out any Chaos Emeralds, but spot something metallic within the bushes & the trees) (barking while coming up to the metallic figure) Rico Rahkshi: Huh? I think Jawg & Glurt found something. SpongeBob: Hold on, I'll go check. (Checks with Jawg & Glurt & is surprised to see something metallic hidden within the trees) Oh my... look what they found. Edd: Is it a Chaos Emerald? Ed: Or buttered toast? Vezok: (looks at Ed in confusion) What? No! Is it Bokkun again? SpongeBob: No... (has Patrick & Ed pull out a blue metallic female robot) But it is familiar. Jackson Piraka: (is surprised to see that familiar blue female Piraka is actually a good friend of hers from long ago) Wait, is that... Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: River...?! Mane 6: River? Eddy: (is confused like the rest of the group) Who? (Theme Song Plays) (Back at the Thorndyke Mansion) SpongeBob: River? You know her, Jackson & Rico? Jackson Piraka: (placing River on the couch) Yes, she was used to be the Toa Okuma of Water, until she was changed into a blue female Piraka. It's a long story that I don't want to talk about. Eddy: Oh I get it, Mr. Touchy Subject... Applejack: Eddy, be nice. At least now she's safe here. It may not be a chaos emerald, but she is worth saving more. Zaktan: So now what? We wait until she wakes up? Teslo: We had no choice. She needs to be taken care of very nicely. Krader: (As Donkey Kong & Crash check on River Piraka as well, even gently poking her) You think Koopa King Joseph & Thorndyke family would mind River Piraka inside the house? "More Coming Soon"